The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 16 part 2
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The second part of episode 16: Nega-Sean and his friends have previously captured Batman and Joker joined the team. They had a plan to capture the rest of the heroes aand it's up to Thea and Martian Manhunter to save them.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 16: Diabolical Team Up (part 2)

(_As you know,one of our arch enemies has made a team of the most dangerous villains in the universe who are also Dark Lords. We've stopped them, but it's not over yet_)

Somewhere in the plains of Castlevania

Thea: Finely, a nice place to enjoy nature.

Nala: So nice to do a bit of lady stuff.

Cinderella: I'm want to explore the rest of the plains.

Thea: Alright, I'll catch upon you later.

(_But something is not right. At the mountains, people are watching._)

Joker: Wakey, wakey, Batman. (_slapped against Batman's head_)

Batman: Joker, I should've known you were behind this.

Joker: Really? Ha, I must be falling into a rod.

Nega-Sean: You're the first Defender in my clutches. Now the rest will be captured or worse. Are you sure this will work, clown.

Joker: One hundred procent. They don't know what's coming to them.

Nega-Sean: Well, actually I like this plan. It sounds cool to me.

Batman: I only see a herd of animals captured by you. What are you going to do? Let them eat my friends?

Nega-Sean: I almost forgot. Send some carnivores too. Believe me, it's to DIE for.

(_the animals contained many kinds of animals like rhino's, zebra's, elephants, sauropod dinosaurs and perhaps more. Some of the carnivores are sometimes Terror Birds, raptors and some african carnivores_)

Gabby Gator: Oh, I haven't eat for weeks. I want a piece of some of those animals.

Ludmilla: No, we must wait untill Nega-Sean gives the signal. (_she sees Nega-Sean_) There he is. Let's go.

(_Meanwhile, Thea was alone enjoying the nature. But suddenly she feels something's not right, the other girls feel it too and they also hear it._)

Twilight Sparkle: Did you hear that, girls?

(_The ground was shaking and rocks were moving and falling. Thea looks above and she saw a whole herd of animals coming down a hill forming a stampede. Thea was shocked, she knew that if she stand still she could be dead. So she ran for her live. All the creatures ran in a wild way._)

Cinderella: What is that?

Snow White: I don't feel so good at this.

Thea: (_shouting_) Run! Run for your lives!

Pocahontas: Holy mother of God.

Shira: Everybody quick!

(_The animals and the female Defenders fled into a canyon. Rocks were falling and such things and the carnivores and the Dark Lords did their job according to plan. Nala seems to escape the stampede and quickly runs to the castle for help._)

Nega-Sean: This time, nothing will stand in my way. (_smiles_)

Meanwhile

Iago: Hey, Sean, look. A large cloud of dust.

Geronimo: It's like a herd is on the move.

Me: Odd.

Nala: (_shouted_) Sean, quickly. Stampede in the canyon and Thea and the other girls are there.

Sean: Thea.

(_The animals were still running fastly and widely, some of the skeleton guards have approached. Some are strong enough, but some are attacked by the carnivores or crushed by some of the animals. Some of the girls try to look for shelter, but Thea is trapped and climbs in a tree. Sean and the others are coming to the rescue._)

Miss Bianca: Oh no, Thea is trapped. We must help her.

(_The flying Defenders can easily search for the trapped ones, Iago luckily found Thea._)

Thea: Iago, help me!

Iago: Sean and the others are on their way!

Thea: Hurry!

(_I and the Defenders have luckily arrived_.)

Iago: There, in the tree.

Me: Hang on, Thea!

(_Suddenly a wildebeest arrived and the tree was almost down_)

Me: If that tree breaks, she's lost.

Simba: I'll help you.

Patrick Star: Me too.

(_The others also try to help._)

Joker: Look at them. Their like rats in a trap.

Nega-Sean: I'm going to enjoy this.

(_Meanwhile, I and the defenders try to rescue Thea. Suddenly, the tree breaks, but I was in time to catch her. But I got hit by one of the animals. Now Thea was in the middle of the stampede, but I catched back again and fast. I put her on one of the rocks. But then the stampede got me._)

Thea: Sean!

(_Then the Defenders were watching were I am._)

Duchess: This is dreadful.

Long John Silver: Come on, kid. Come on.

(_Suddenly, I jumped out of the stampede. They saw I was doing fine and looked for a way to get to me. But suddenly..._)

Me: Nega-Sean. You were behind this. Please, brother. Help me.

(_Then his metal claw went on my hand_)

Me: (_screamed out of pain_)

Nega-Sean: Long live the last Keyblade wielder.

(_Then he let me loose and I fell into the stampede again_)

Geronimo: No!

(_The stampede has disappeared, there was only dust. Some of the Defenders have also been caught by the stampede but are still alive. Some of the Defenders are searching for their comrades and me._)

Thea: Sean! (_Heard something_) Sean. (_Then she saw my body lay on the ground._) Sean? Sean, come on. Get up. Oh no. No. Help! Somebody help me! Anybody.

(_But the others think he's dead and Thea's heart was broken. She lays down and stayed close to my body. And sobbed and cried. But a few minutes later, she heard something and the other Defenders were captured. Thea was hiding and saw everything happen_)

Crimson Dynamo: That might be the last one.

Nega-Sean: No, Dynamo. He is the last one.

(_The villains went to my body_)

Nega-Sean: I think my brother couldn't take that much excitement.

Ludmilla: So he's finally dead.

(_Nega-sean was testing my heartbeat by touching my neck_)

Nega-Sean: No. He's not dead.

Thea: (_whispered_) Not dead?

Nega-Sean: The stampede must have normally killed him and his friends, but it seems luck has triumphed. Maybe, the Blue Fairy will grant his wish after all.

Joker: How do you know about that?

Nega-Sean: I was born from his body by my mother's darkness. I know some things about him. Take him to the hideout.

(_I and some of the Defenders were taken away by Nega-Sean's team. Thea was going back to the castle to think of a plan_)

Thea: Oh no. Now it's up to me. How can I save them all at a time? Think, girl. What would Sean do?

(_While she's thinking, she walked in the castle. Suddenly she saw a light from a room. She wents towards it._)

(Music for this scene: watch?v=eej5QZrg7RI 00:00 – 5:40)

(_When she came into the room, she saw a floating, glowing ball. Because it's unknown to her, she tried to touch it with a stick first. The ball did nothing to the ball, so she touched it with her hands and nothing happened. A small wind blows_)

(Whispering voice): (_slowely_) Thea. Thea. Thea.

Thea: Here I am.

(Voice): Don't be afraid. For the place on which you stand is mystic ground.

Thea: (_looks on the ground and then looks at the ball_) Who are you?

(Voice): I am that I am.

Thea: I don't understand.

(Voice): I'm the one of the people who assist Sean and his Defenders on his journey: The wizard and Keyblade master known as Yen Sid.

(_Thea was a little bit shocked of hearing that name, because I told her about it_)

(Past voice of Kairi): We choose you and your family to be one of the saviors of the worlds. You are heroes.

Thea: (_silently_) What do you want with me?

Yen Sid: After Xehanort betrayed us because of obsession by the darkness. Many people we're captured by the villains and we've heard their crime.

(Sounds and voices of the past): (_man screams out of pain from a whip_) Great Prince (from Bambi): Enough! Leave that man alone!

Yen Sid: Choosing Sean as our savior will cause to get people away from torture and slavery and stop evil many times. But now Sean and his friends are captured by the Dark Lords. So, to save them, we shall send **you**.

Thea: Me? How can I save them all at a time? I haven't even thought of a plan yet.

Yen Sid: The only way to do it is to have trust in yourself.

Thea: But I wasn't prepared for all of this. I now have to fight dangerous villains. People who even dare to slaughter children. You... You've chosen the wrong person to send. How can I even take all of those villains one at a time?

(_Then Yen Sid unleashes a powerful voice from the ball_)

Yen Sid: WHO DEFEATED THE MIGHTY KRAKEN?! Who stopped aliens, monsters, super villains and whatever else from destruction?! Did not I and my comrades?! Now GO!

(_A powerful light shined first and then faints. Thea was sobbing a little bit, but then strange lights came to her and grabbed her_)

Yen Sid: Oh, Thea. My friends and I shall be with you when you go to the villains' secret hideout and the rest of your journeys. But it will be difficult. So I shall stretch out my hand and smite them all with all our WONDERS.

(_Thea looked with big eyes_)

Yen Sid: Use for this one time this magic hat. With it, you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you, Thea. (_whispers_) Thea. Thea.

(_A tear shed from Thea's eyes because of happiness. She looked at the hat with stars and moon and she felt she was ready_)

Martian Manhunter: Wait I go with you.

Thea: Jon, you're not captured. (_hugs him_)

Martian Manhunter: I've heard everything, let's find them together and maybe I'll have the chance to track them with my mind control.

Thea: You can track them.

Martian Manhunter: One of my powers is hearing people's thoughts, but there might be strange technology blocking it.

Thea: Let's go. But first we have to meet someone.

Meanwhile

Me: Unh, where am I? Why am I tied up?

Joker: So this is the last Keyblade wielder.

Me: (_silenced talk_) My god.

Batman: Sean.

Me: Batman, is that you?

Batman: Joker works together with some villains.

Joker: This is going to be fun. (_to Nega-Sean_) You're not going to leave them like that, are you?

Nega-Sean: Why not?

Joker: Hello! They're still alive.

Nega-Sean: And they're going to stay that way untill I say we don't need them anymore.

Joker: Nega-Sean, Nega-Sean. Listen to someone who knows. (_whispers in Nega-Sean's ear_) Don't wait. Do it now.

Nega-Sean: You don't like my decisions. Leave.

Joker: And they say I'm crazy.

(_The rest of the villains are looking at Nega-sean that makes him mad_)

Nega-Sean: What! Those restraints are pure titanium. They'll never get loose. And that status vail will prevend the Martian for locating them. Now, defenders, one of you must have some kind of keycard for the electricity defense system in the lab. Batman, you might have it. Where is it?

Batman: Guess. (_smiles_)

Nega-Sean: Gator.

(_Gabby Gator looks into the belt of Batman, but gets a shock_)

Joker: I told you.

Nega-Sean: Shut up. Bring that upstairs, I'll find a way. Gabby. Dynamo. Watch them.

(_Crimson Dynamo and Gabby Gator are watching over the Defenders. I watched at them both_)

Me: Gabby. Is Nega-Sean paying you for this?

Gabby Gator: He says the money will come later by itself.

Me: As much as he's getting. (_talks about Crimson Dynamo_)

Gabby Gator: I don't know.

Me: You know, you're doing such a great job. You should be getting more than Valentin.

Crimson Dynamo: More than me? Ridiculous.

Me: Is he?

(_Gabby gets mad at Dynamo_)

During that time

Nega-Sean: Now, let's take a look. (_looks at the computer and sees the technology of Batman's belt_) Fascinating.

(_Nega-Sean tries to get thepockets of the belt open_)

Ludmilla: Be careful or else all is for nothing.

(_bumping sound_)

Nega-Sean: What was that? I should've known.

(_Dynamo and Gabby are fighting against each other_)

Nega-Sean: Enough, both of you! (_Gabby gave one hit to Dynamo_) You two are killing me faster than anything else.

Crimson Dynamo and Gabby Gator: Sorry.

Nega-Sean: You did this, did you? Well, it won't happen again. Evil-Lyn, watch over them. If they do something suspicious, gag them.

(_Evil-Lyn shows the magic in her staff to prove how powerful she is_)

Meanwhile at Minera Prison Island

Shocker: I'm telling you, I don't know everything. I'm just an innocent vict...

Thea: ...im of circumstances. Yeah, yeah. We know.

Martian Manhunter: (_grabs Shocker and puts him against the wall_) Shocker, when are you going to get some sense and tell us wher Nega-Sean is?

Shocker: Ooh, this must be the part that I ge so scared I pill my gutts.

Thea: I'm warning you. (_show her fist_)

Shocker: What are you gonna do, slut? Short my sheets, give me a wedgie?

Thea: Guards! Take him back to the holding cell.

Shocker: Hasta la vista.

Thea: That went well.

Martian Manhunter: How does Sean do it?

Meanwhile at the Hideout

Me:(_I tried to listen to Evil-lyn's story. I'm a symphatic listener, just like Batman did once with Cheetah_) And then what happened?

Evil-Lyn: I had stolen a mystic ball. There was so much to do.

Me: And then you met Skeletor.

Evil-Lyn: You know about that.

Me: Before his face was burned by his own dangerous potion, you felt something for him.

Evil-Lyn: And now he's more malevolent than before and I'm freak.

Me: That's not all what I see. I see someone who wants to do everything for something that she wants to succeed in.

Evil-Lyn: How do you know so much about me?

Me: Let's just say witches aren't the only ones who are curious.

Evil-Lyn: Too much curiosity can be dangerous.

Me: Maybe, I like danger.

Evil-Lyn: Do you?

Me: (_whispers_) Try me.

(_Evil-Lyn kisses me on my mouth_)

Meanwhile

Joker: She's down there for too long.

Nega-Sean: Forget it. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone with them, especially for Batman.

Joker: But Nega-Sean, where's your sense of fun? Besides, it also won't cost you a cent.

Nega-Sean: Liquidator, go and send Evil-Lyn.

Liquidator: Can't you send Gator?

Nega-Sean: Just do what I say.

Liquidator: It's your funeral.

(_Nega-Sean know tries one more time to open the pockets with a machine and it worked_)

Nega-Sean: Finally.

Joker: What are you looking for? Batkeys? Batguns?

(_Joker takes one of the batarangs and throuw it to a box which contains a machine. The machine explodes a bit._)

Joker: Oopsie. Woohoohoohoo.

Nega-Sean: Careful, you idiot. Ah, this is it.

Joker: What?

Nega:Sean: The key to our success.

Joker: So you're also try to let them trust each other.

Nega-Sean: Not the easiest thing for loners, sociopaths and psychos.

Joker: Why did you choose these villains?

Nega-Sean: I know a lot about villains. Some of us are not in for the money. Sinestro has sworn a blood off against all the green lanterns. Crimson Dynamo simply hates Iron Man, Gabby Gator wants to have Woody Woodpecker for lunch, Ludmilla hates Bartok the bat and Liquidator has a grudge against Darkwing Duck. Shadow is totally devoted to me.

Joker: And what about that fire princess and the witch?

Nega-Sean: Azula and Evil-Lyn? They just like to kill.

Joker: It's also good that I'm in your group.

Nega-Sean: You're a master criminal, Joker. I would have definitely chosen you. This is a chance to get rid of the heroes once and for all.

Joker: The Defenders are just too powerful. How do you stop them?

(_Nega-Sean opens a screen of a security camera_)

Nega-Sean: By watching lots of television.

During that time

Joker: Hey, Batman and keyboy. I have a real surprise for you. Do you like television shows?

Me: That looks like the castle.

Joker: Correct, disorder kid. Oh, and don't miss the sequel either.

Batman: Sequel?

Joker: After the castle is destroyed, I'll get you. (_laughs_)

Downstairs

Nega-Sean: I'm so gonna enjoy this.

Dr. Greed: And then we'll take over the world, right?

Nega-Sean: Please, can't you save me this one moment.

(_Nega-Sean, meanwhile, sended some of the villains to the castle to set a bomb in the Alchemy Lab_. _They know how to get inside and with the keycard to turn of the electricity defense system they'll place the bomb behind one of the machines_)

Skeleton: Doctor, did you hear that ticking?

Dr. Frankenstein: No.

Armored Knight: I hear it too.

Slogra: It sounds like a bomb.

Dr. Frankenstein: Quick. Search everywhere.

(_The monsters searched everywhere for the bomb. One of them saw the villains and tried to stop them. The others where also helping. It took 2 minutes before the bomb was found there where only 12 seconds left_)

Skeleton: Do you think you can dismantle it?

Dr Frankenstein: I do my best. (_It's too exciting to dismantle a bomb, but luckily it was the red wire. The castle was saved._)

Blood Skeleton: It was Ludmilla, Gator, Azula, Saruman and The Liquidator. They mist have placed the bomb.

Dr. Frankenstein: How did they pas through our defenses?

Skeleton: I think this explains a lot. (_shows the keycard they dropped_)

Armored Knight: It was given to Batman. It means they're trouble.

Skeleton: We better call Martian Manhunter and Thea about the situation. They're the only ones left. If they not succeed, everything's lost.

Dr. Frankenstein: Let's do it.

(_Phone ringing_)

Thea: I wonder who it is. Hallo?

Dr. Frankenstein: Thea, this is dr Frankenstein.

Thea: What is it, Victor?

Dr. Frankenstein: The villains you're after had placed a bomb, but we dismantled it.

Thea: Nega-Sean must be really serious. We're on our way to save them.

Dr. Frankenstein: Alright, good luck and watch yourselves.

Meanwhile

Joker: Ah, too bad. But I still can have fun with you guys.

(_Joker tries to hurt them with a knife, but gets a headbutt by Batman_)

Joker: Not funny, B-man. (_Then he gets caught by Gabby Gator_)

Gabby Gator: The boss don't want you to stick around with the heroes.

Joker: Oh, Come on, Gator, ol' pal. What's a little mix between friends?

Gabby Gator: Now.

Joker: Party pooper.

Me: Thanks, Gator. Without you we could have died. Can I have a glass of water?

Gabby Gator: Okay.

(_Gabby gets a glass of water and gave it to me. Then I spit it to the status vail_)

Gabby Gator: Hey.

Me: Thank you.

Gabby Gator: Uh oh.

Me: (_I let Martian Manhunter hear my thoughts_) Jon, can you hear me?

Martian Manhunter: I know where they are.

Meanwhile

Evil-Lyn: Will it work?

Ronno: We're almost ready to go to the football stadium for our demonstration. They will see the true power of the Lords of Shadow.

Gabby Gator: Mr. Nega-sean. Mr. Nega-Sean! Sean broke that static thingy.

Sinestro: He might already be contacting the martian. They'll be here soon.

Gabby Gator: What do we do?

Nega-Sean: When they come, we'll be ready.

(_Thea and Martian Manhunter have arrived, but haven't noticed that they're walking in a trap_)

Nega-Sean: Get them!

(_A large fight began, they almost win. At the moment, Thea had an idea. She looked to the hat_.)

Yen Sid: (_in the background_): With my hat, for one time, you shall do my wonders.

(_Thea makes her transform into one of the villains, Martian Manhunter already has the ability to do it. Then Thea transforms two villains into Thea and Martian Manhunter_)

Thea (as Evil-Lyn): Quick, get them now.

(_The two disquised villains were frozen without knowing that they are the real villains._)

Nega-Sean: Alright, everyone. To the football stadium. We'll give the audience a real show.

The Football stadium in America

(_A dance show was given first before the game was played, then ship arrived and disturbed everything. It was Nega-Sean and his scum_)

Nega-Sean: Now that I have your attention.

(_The audience was shocked_)

Nega-Sean (_using a microphone_): We've come to this arena, because it's were the strong routinely defeat the weak. How you, so called primates, revel in that? Yet outside these walls, you do everything you can to chuckle the mighty and prevent them from fulfilling their destiny. That's all about to end.

(_Sinestro sees police agents coming, but stopped them by using his ring_)

Nega-Sean (_using a microphone_): Just a small demonstration of our might. Not convinced? There's more. (_presses a button and showed the captured Defenders. The people are still confused and in shock._) Here they are, your heroes, who violate every log nature by cuddling the weak and cowards. We say it's time for a new order, but it can't arise until the old one departs. Ready for your close-up, Mr. Fludd?

(_Martian Manhunter, disquised as Liquidator, first touched the switch to kill the Defenders, but then destroys it._ _The Defenders are free_)

Azula: Why did you do that?

Nega-Sean: Of course.

(_Martian Manhunter and Thea transform back to their original state and the magic hat disappears_)

Nega-Sean: The martian and the mouse-girl tricked us. You've frozen the wrong ones. (_to Dr. Greed_)

(_The villains who are captured in ice are also released_)

Green Lantern: Nega-Sean has almost tried to kill us.

Dash: Great, how do we defeat him?

Green Lantern: Like we did before, that's how.

Nega-Sean: This isn't exactly the show I had in mind, but in a way it's going to be even better. Don't forget your training.

(_The villains are prepared for everything_)

Small boy in the audience: (_whispered_) Get them.

(_The fight begins, it's an epic battle. At the moment Nega-Sean was fighting the martian and gets frozen by Evil-Lyn_)

Evil-Lyn: This time, I got the right one.

(_Nega-Sean smiles._ _Batman fight against Saruman_)

Batman: Never learn to…(_gets punched_)

Saruman: Actually, my friend I did learn a few things.

(_Also a great battle was fought between Green Lantern and Sinestro_. _Meanwhile, Thea catches Joker with her rope._)

Joker: Catch! (_Throughs a doll to Thea_)

Doll: Mama. (_The doll explodes_)

Me: Don't give up, guys.

(_Dash releases Martian Manhunter from his freezing state_)

Dash: Do you want ice-cream?

Martian Manhunter: Please, no jokes. Just get her.

(_The Flash and Dash were running around and around Azula to make some kind of whirlwind. She's captured in it_)

Azula: I can't breath.

Flash: Really? (_the whirtlwind stopped and she fell on the ground_)

(_Many of the villains are defeated_)

Ludmilla (as a dragon): You would not hit a woman, would you? (_To Bartok_)

Thea: We would.

(_Thea and Wonder Woman defeated Ludmilla_)

(_Ronno was also fighting and hurts his paw against Superman's chest_)

Ronno: I knew this wouldn't work. I knew it.

(_Dash approaches to Joker, but throws explosive balls_)

Gabby Gator: (_To Woody Woodpecker_): Now I will eat you for sure.

Woody Woodpecker: I don't think so. (_pecks Gabby on the head_) (_Woodpecker laugh_)

(_The last villain was Dynamo and all work together to stop him._)

Nega-sean: Don't try to make me angry. (_transforms into dragon_)

(_Nega-sean grabs Thea and tries to strangle her with his large dragon hands_)

Nega-Sean (as dragon): This is all your fault, feel my wrath.

Thea: I felt worse. (_was ready to hit Nega-Sean_)

Nega-Sean: (_didn't saw it coming_) Oh.

(_Thea tries to take a big hit, when Nega-sean fell on the ground something drops out of his pocket_)

Thor: We did it.

Defenders: Hooray.

Joker: Oops, time to go. But first some unfinished business to do. (_draws his gun_)

(_The Defenders could finally stop him. Joker hits his gun first to Batman, but dodged the gun. Then Joker tries to punch him, but then he gets punched_)

Joker: Impossible, how could you win?

Batman: During that status vail, I could have escaped any time. But first, I had to keep an eye on you clowns. (_punches Joker_)

Joker: You're despicable. (_falls on the ground and Batman smiles_)

Thea: You and the rest are going to Minera for a while, Nega-Sean.

Nega-Sean: Oh crap.

(_But Thea saw something shiny at the place where Nega-Sean fell._)

Thea: What's this? A ring. (_laughs_)

Me: Thea. Let's go home.

(_Thea puts the ring in her pocket and the heroes went back home. Oh, and the public applaused too._)

Minera Prison Island

Nega-Sean: It still ain't over. I will get them, guys. I swear it. Luckily, they didn't know about…(_looks in his pocket, but there was nothing in it_) (_gasps_) Where is it? No. (_shouts_) NOOOOO!

Back at Castlevania

Me: Thanks for rescuing me, sweety. You too, Jon.

Martian Manhunter: It was no big deal.

Thea: It was also thanks to master Yen Sid.

Donald Duck: You saw master Yen Sid?

Thea: I didn't really saw him. He was speaking through a magic ball. He gave me faith again.

Me: I'm so proud of you.

Spider-Man: Three hoorays for Thea and Jon. Hip hip…

Defenders: HOORAY!

Geronimo: Hip hip…

Defenders: HOORAY!

Trap: Hip hip…

Defenders: HOORAY!

(_We celebrated that night and then we went too sleep. But Thea has not forgotten about the ring she found. A strange item with a strange language on it. What could this mean?_)

THE END


End file.
